Friends?
by eclarelover12
Summary: First fanfic just what i wish happens after clares say that they will never get back together
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**A/N: This is my first story have been reading fan fictions for a while so I thought why not give it a try so here it is Based off the sneak peak for extraordinary machine part 2 Sorry it short but i just wanted to give this a try**

**Clare's P.O.V**

"We are never getting back together." I said to Eli but deep down some where it kills me to saw this. Part of me still loves Eli but right now I'm not going to be able to put up with his drama. I start to walk away but get stopped by Eli's hand.

"What now Eli?" I said getting a little annoyed. "I'm sorry Clare for everything I put you thought." I stare at him not knowing what to say. Does he really mean it? "I know I wasn't the perfect boyfriend to and I'm sorry you had to deal with that." Eli said. "Eli I don't know what to said but I never hated you for what you were going thought."

"Clare I still love but I know I'm not in a good state to start a relationship right now but I want you to be happy so I wish you and Jake the best. I hope he makes you happy then I'll be happy knowing you're with someone who is good for you. One last thing thought Clare."

My heart was racing. Did Eli really just say he stills love me? No Clare snap out of it he probably trying to win you back. Does he really mean want me and Jack together? I'm so confused. I wonder what he wants well only one way to figure out.

"What is it Eli?" I said softly looking in to his amazing green eyes. Snap out of it Clare I yell at myself in my head.

"Can we try to be friends again Clare? I realize having you as a friend is better than not having you at all." I can see the hope in his eyes. I don't know what to say. I mean I would love to be his friend but I don't know if I can take it again. But when at look at his face I just can't said no it one thing Eli has over me.

"Sure we can start all over. Hi I'm Clare Edwards." I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Clare. I'm Eli. Eli Goldsworthy." He said with that beautiful lopsided smirk on his face and that when I realized I was still madly in love with Elijah Goldsworthy.

**Leave a review of what you thought and if I should add another chapter with Eclare getting back together **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own degrassi**

**A/N: thought i should add more and this to me is really good especially if you hate cake and love eclare **

**Eli's P.O.V**

***one month later***

Me and Clare have been hang out this past month sometimes just us sometimes with Jake and/or Adam. Jake's alright but for some reason it just can't trust him he seem a little sketchy here and there. Well me and Adam are going to have guys night we asked Jake too but he had 'other plans'. Adam and I are going to Above the Dot.

I throw on my dead hands tee and my black skinny jeans. I hear the door bell ring I go and get and saw Adam in a beanie, a plaid tee, and some baggy jeans. "Hey Eli ready for guys night" Me and Adam fist bump and say yea.

Me and Adam start walking to Above the Dot seeing neither of us have cars. Once we get close we can hear Dead Hand tearing the place up. Me and Adam race up the steps and by are tickets. Once we got it in they started playing 'Paisley Jacket'. "Remember the last time we saw Dead Hand?" Eli asks. "Yea who can forget Bianca getting arrested?" I laugh remembering Sav telling Bianca to shut her drunk ass up. "Hey I'm going to get a drink want anything?" Eli asks Adam. "Nah man I'm good."

I go up the drink bar and order a coke. Will I'm wait I see two familiar figures enter Above the dot. One of which is Jake but the other wasn't Clare. Its Jenna. I cant help but stare at them dumbfounded. I see them start to dance and Jenna is grinding up on Jake. I know was a low life piece of shit. I can't believe he would cheat on Clare she is like the most wonderful girl in the world.

I practically run back to Adam. "What's up man?" Adam asks a little confused. " I just saw Jake with" I try catching my breath "Who man?" Adam asks. "Jenna. Jenna Middleton." "Noo." He says. "Go see for yourself."

"Dude you were right what are we going to do." Adam says. "The right thing tell Clare but I need you cause she wont believe if I only tell." "True or you can take a picture to photographic evidence is better." "Or maybe I can get her to come here."

I shoot Clare a quick text.

**Clare's P.O.V**

_Meet me at Above the Dot it's important.-Eli:)_

Right one I got the text I put on a pair of skinny jeans, a nice top and my favorite flats. I wonder what Eli needs to tell me. I just can't wait to see those amazing eyes, beautiful smirk, and his silky hair.

I made it to Above the Dot. I see Eli waiting on the steps for me. He is so sweet snap out of I Clare you have a Boyfriend. "Hey Clare I need to show you something inside. I'll pay for your ticket." He says and gives the guy 10 bucks. He can be such a gentlemen. I wish Jake was like this more. "What do you need to show me Eli?" I say looking into his eyes."I know this might kill you but turn around."

I was a little scared. So I slowly turned around and the sight in front of me shocked me. Jenna was grinding up against Jake and he was enjoying it and sucking on her neck. Part of me was pissed and another a bit relived because now I have a real reason to break up.

I clear my throat loud. Jake turns and look at me his smile fell. "So this is a the ton of homework you have Jake and Jenna I was really start to trust you too."I say tears threatening to fall. "Clare-bear –" they both start. "Save it I don't care anymore that's the last straw Jake were throw and Jenna we will never be friends again" I say tear falling from my eyes.

Eli watched in awe. "Eli can you take me home." I ask. Eli looks at Adam who nods his head. "Sure Clare." We start walking out. "Are you okay Clare?" Eli whispered. "A little hurt but I'm kinda glad I thought he was cheating for a while no I finally got the proof." "Well I'm sorry you had to find out like this thought." "Eli you have nothing to be sorry for I'm glad it over. I was tired of that relationship."

**Eli's P.O.V**

Did she just say that maybe there is a chance for us again. I mean I've been getting help since the play and I have been staying as far away as I can from Imogen. I need to say something but what.

"What do you mean?" I blurred out.

She stops then I realized we were in front of her house. "Eli what I'm saying is."She takes a deep breath. "I still love you Eli. Since when we started over again at the play." I didn't know what to say obviously I still love her. I couldn't say anything so I did all I can. I kissed her with all the love and passion I had. Right away she started to kiss me back and with just as much passion. I slowly swept my tongue on her bottom lip. She open her mouth for me and are tongues started dancing together in sync. We pulled apart from the lack of oxygen.

"I love you Clare Diana Edwards."

"I love you Elijah James Goldsworthy"

They kiss again with more fervor then before.

"Want to come in my mom working late tonight and it's her week with me."


End file.
